


Gluttony

by MamaBearCat



Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gluttony, Inuyasha Sins Week, inuyasha ficlet, shippou is a glutton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: An unattended backpack full of sweet smelling treats... what's a small kitsune to do?
Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Gluttony

He stalked closer, keeping one eye on his target, his pointed ears pricking up to make sure no one had detected his approach. All good, they were still chatting around Kaede’s fire pit. Kagome was apologising for her late return, saying something about a relative that visited the shrine that she hadn’t seen since she was a little girl. He paused for a moment, because it was kinda interesting, imagining Kagome as a little girl.

But then the smell beckoned him again, almost tugging him towards it against his will, and he slunk forward, making sure to keep his youki pulled in, his movements slow and steady not to draw attention to himself. His Papa would have been proud of how stealthy his approach was.

Finally he was right beside the bulging yellow backpack, bigger than he was. His nose twitched excitedly. Kagome often brought him back a treat when she returned, but right now his sense of smell was going into overload. There were so many cloying sweet scents, he couldn’t pull them apart. It was like every treat she’d ever brought back through the well was there all at once! He had to know what was in there! But how would he look without anyone noticing?

Suddenly there was a commotion – the sharp sound of a slap, a groan from Miroku, a giggle from Kagome. Then Inuyasha’s loud voice, complaining about the monk’s inability to keep his hands to himself. Now was his chance! Luckily Kagome had placed her bag right next to the doorway, and he was able to drag it underneath the grass matting and outside Kaede’s hut. It was too heavy to drag very far, but he poofed into his pink balloon form, and grabbed onto the bag with his teeth, floating around to the back to hide in amongst the tall herbs in Kaede’s garden.

Shippou opened the bag and gazed at the contents in astonishment. He’d never seen so many sweets at once! Quickly he grabbed out a little box of chocolate covered strawberry treats, one of his favourites, opening the box and scoffing them down, his eyes almost watering in bliss. So good! But there were so many of his other favourites there. Maybe he could have just one more? His little fingers paused momentarily. Was this right? Taking more than one without Kagome’s permission? But then that sweet sweet smell assaulted his nose again, and his lingering restraint vanished, just like the fistful of strawberry pocky he shoved into his drooling mouth.

Kagome rounded the corner, a puzzled expression on her face.

“I _know_ I brought my backpack inside Inuyasha. You saw me. It can’t have just got up and walked away by itself.”

Inuyasha growled. “Not by itself. It definitely had help.” He pointed with an accusing finger, rolling his eyes at the carnage.

“Oh my goodness!” Kagome squealed, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Spreadeagled like a starfish, Shippou was surrounded by empty wrappers, torn boxes, and scant crumbs that hadn’t made their way into his mouth. His tiny belly was full to bursting, and he belched loudly, then smiled a contented smile.

“Shippou?! I brought that candy back to share with everyone!” Kagome said indignantly. “I can’t believe you! All those sweets were a gift from my Great Auntie, _way_ too much for just one person! You are going to have _such_ a stomach ache from this!”

Shippou belched again, his stomach protesting the sheer amount it was struggling to contain, but he didn’t lose his smile. 

“No… regrets…” he whispered.


End file.
